


Do You Believe In Destiny?

by Leonawriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff with a side of minor angst, Flustered Shiro, Shallura - focus, Team as Family, moments of peace, official valentines' lines used in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Shiro watches on fondly as the other Paladins, gathered together, aren't arguing or anything, but just quietly being together. And then, Allura comes up to him with a question on her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Directly inspired by the fact that the official Voltron twitter feed posted up Valentines' Day pick up lines, and Allura's was 'Do you believe in destiny?', while Shiro's was 'We make a great team!'. And then I saw a tumblr user say that there should be fics based on them, and if I hadn't wanted to write something based on this before, then I did then. This is what happened.

It's quiet when she comes up to him as he leans against the doorway some way away from the younger Paladins as they relaxed, and he almost doesn't hear her - it's only his sharp senses far too used to needing to know when someone was close enough to attack him, so that he'd be able to stay alive, that ensure he hears the soft rustle of the fabric of her dress.

It's a rare moment, he thinks. Pidge is lying on her back, head resting on Hunk's lap as she taps away at something on her pad, but it doesn't seem to be anything important. Hunk's playing with her hair, and she's even letting him. Keith and Lance, for once, aren't bickering. In fact, Lance is telling some story about something that must have happened before all of this, because... everyone's listening, and the interruptions are actually minimal.

It's times like this that make him feel like maybe this really can work. Maybe these kids can really make a team. Maybe war hasn't ruined them, yet.

There's a twinge in his chest at that  _yet_. It looms inevitable, that something will happen someday, but for now, he just wishes things could stay like this a little longer.

"Do you..." Allura's voice is little more than a whisper. He turns to her, and the expression on her face is wistful, and he wonders if she might be remembering things that he can't even imagine. "Do you believe in destiny, Shiro?"

He blinked. That - wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting.

"I'm... not sure? In what way?"

The princess folded her arms around her, still not taking her eyes off of the other Paladins. 

Something Lance was saying made Keith roll his eyes, and for a moment Shiro was worried it would turn into another argument, but miracle of miracles, nothing happened.

"Despite all of the awful things that happened in order for this to be possible, even though we've all lost so much, I'm still... sometimes I feel guilty for thinking it, but I truly am pleased to have met you - all of you."

Confusion evened out into understanding, and he smiled, softly.

"No, I get what you mean. If things had gone the way we all wanted them to, then the Kerberos mission I was on wouldn't have been picked up by the Galra, so I would have ended up back on Earth, along with Pidge's family, meaning that she wouldn't have felt the need to look for them. And Keith wouldn't have helped us find Blue. And by doing that, we found you and Coran. Put like that, everything kind of evens out, I'd say."

She made a small sound of agreement, and for a few minutes they just watched and listened. Hunk corrected something in Lance's story, and Pidge laughed. Allura leaned into him, and he's caught off guard for a moment again, before breathing out and releasing the tension.

"They're coming along well," she says, at the same time conversationally but also, he thinks, with pride. "They've come a long way. You're all so much better than you were when you first arrived. And in such a short time, too."

"Yeah." His smile grows wider, watching Keith laughing at something someone else has said. "We do make a great team, don't we."

He feels more than sees her look up at him, and the angle - her head now nestled in his shoulder - makes looking down the few inches somewhat awkward, without their faces meeting in an even  _more_ embarrassing way. 

"And what do you mean by that," she asks, her smile having gone from almost faraway sense of the bittersweet, to something far more like teasing. "Team Voltron, or us?"

His face heats up at the implication, and the fact that she just hums when all he can respond with is a vague "Um." Not to mention how she just tucks her head back down again, her hair soft against his face whenever he brushes against it.

"Because," she continues, "I think we do, too." He isn't quite sure how to respond. Or what she means, now. "Do you think we should try some of the team training together, at some point? Not now, but..."

From the way she trails off, uncertainty entering her usually confident voice, he wonders if there's a context here that he's missing. 

"I wouldn't mind that," he finds himself saying, though. "I'd love to learn how to fight alongside you."

Memories of previous missions flashed through his mind - specifically, though, the sight of Allura throwing Galrans around like they weighed hardly anything at all.

"Not now, though," he agrees. 

The Empire and war and the reminder that they were here and together in the first place was because they had to fight at all can wait a few hours, at least - or until the pocket of peace they'd stumbled into was broken.

For now, they can pretend that things aren't so bad, and the worst thing they had to look forward to were Lance's bad jokes and Coran's odd, if well-intentioned, attempts at cooking.


End file.
